Familia Tarkin
**Célula de Asesoría EstratégicaCatalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One *Imperio Galáctico **Comando de la Estación de CombateDawn of Rebellion **Cuerpo de Oficiales Imperiales[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] **Armada Imperial''Estrellas Perdidas'' manga **Iniciativa TarkinDarth Vader 3: Vader, Part III *Fuerza de Seguridad de las Regiones Exteriores **Fuerza operativa antipirata de las Regiones Exteriores}} La familia Tarkin era una familia humana proveniente de Eriadu, un planeta ubicado en los Territorios del Borde Exterior de la galaxia. Entre los primeros pioneros de Eriadu, los Tarkin lideraron a los colonos, ayudándolos a combatir el desierto del planeta. Progresivamente, las milicias Tarkin se convirtieron en un sector militar adecuado, que se convirtieron en la Fuerza de Seguridad de las Regiones Exteriores en la que muchos Tarkin sirvieron. En las últimas décadas de la República Galáctica, la familia Tarkin era inmensamente rica e influyente. Árbol genealógico Apariciones *''Catalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One'' * * * * * * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 5: The Chosen One, Part V'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 12: The Rule of Five, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 13: Burning Seas, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 14: Burning Seas, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 15: Burning Seas, Part III'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 16: Burning Seas, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 17: Burning Seas, Part V'' *''Darth Vader Annual 2: Technological Terror'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: El Robo'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Tarkin'' * *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 18: Bad Ground'' *''Thrawn, Part II'' *''Thrawn, Part III'' *''Thrawn, Part IV'' *''Thrawn, Part VI'' * *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' manga *''Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Droids in Distress'' book * *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * *''Battle to the End'' * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' *''Leia Organa: Ordeal of the Princess'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * *''Thrawn: Alianzas'' * *''Thrawn: Treason'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 3'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 5'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 6'' *''Age of Rebellion - Grand Moff Tarkin 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Trapped in the Death Star!'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars'' LINE Webtoon * * * * * * * *''Princess Leia, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 3: Vader, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Part I'' * * *''Star Wars 38: The Ashes of Jedha, Part I'' *''Star Wars 67: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part VI'' *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' * *''Líneas de Sangre'' }} Apariciones no canónicas * * Fuentes *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' * Notas y referencias Categoría:Eriaduanos Categoría:Familia Tarkin